


[PodFic] Spinning His Wheels

by WinterKoala



Series: Wood Work [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hobbies, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterKoala/pseuds/WinterKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PodFic for Part 2 of the WoodWork Series called Spinning His Wheels. The Part 2 of the Wood Work Series. The speed of the story was increased in length to put pauses in hopefully.</p><p>"John's not the only one with a hobby--but he's definitely got unexpected talents." - Chappysmom</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PodFic] Spinning His Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Spinning His Wheels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/446128) by [chappysmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chappysmom/pseuds/chappysmom). 



### Work Text:

| 

## Stream

Stream with Music

Stream Without Music

## Downloads

Please Leave Comments to the Author Chappysmom and the PodFic Creator WinterKoala.
  * [MP3 with Music](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/81vb7j5dasqwes2/%5BMusic%5D_Part_2_Spinning_His_Wheels.mp3) | **Size:** 23.9 MB | **Duration:** 26 min 00 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 with Music](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRU3VqTUlXMWNGVTA/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 23.9 MB | **Duration:** 26 min 00 Sec| GoogleDrive
  * [MP3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/81vb7j5dasqwes2/%5BMusic%5D_Part_2_Spinning_His_Wheels.mp3) | **Size:** 23.3 MB | **Duration:** 25 min 23 Sec| Mediafire
  * [MP3 ](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BwWncHhYftdRbFdBeXBVdnM5c0E/edit?usp=sharing) | **Size:** 23.3 MB | **Duration:** 25 min 23 Sec| GoogleDrive



## Notes:

**Author:** Chappysmom

**Reader:** WinterKoala

### Original Work:

[Spinning His Wheels](http://archiveofourown.org/works/446128)  
---|---


End file.
